Hearts and Flowers
by Erin Salvatore
Summary: AU. It's Valentine's Day and Damon and Klaus decide to do something special for the lady vampires in their lives.


**Hearts and Flowers**

**by Erin Salvatore**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. Only the story is mine.**

_**Note: Happy Valentine's Day, lovelies! I got this idea for a stand-alone one shot while I was at work and I thought I'd share. It's an AU and the plot is this: It's Valentine's Day, and Damon and Klaus plan something special for the lady vampires in their lives.**_

_**Don't ask why or how I thought of this. It was just something I came up with the course of the day. **_

_Salvatore Boarding House..._

**D**amon sat in the living room, deep in thought as he took a swig of his favorite bourbon. Today was Valentine's Day, the one time of the year that guys fell all over themselves to get something for the special ladies in their lives, whether it be their sisters, their girlfriends, their wives, or their mothers. Damon had never really gotten into the holiday, mostly because he never thought of himself as romantic, despite having a bit of a reputation when it came to women. He was devoted to one woman these days now that he was dating Elena Gilbert, but the whole concept of Valentine's Day still eluded him. Just what the hell was he supposed to do?

He was still thinking about it when he heard a knock at the door. Scowling curiously, he went to the door, looking out at the peephole to see who was there. When he saw it was Klaus, he opened the door, giving the hybrid a curious look.

"What do you want, Klaus?"

"I have a dilemma, mate," he replied. "As I'm sure you're already aware, it's Valentine's Day, and I am trying to figure out what to do for Caroline."

"You don't know what to do?" said Damon. "Dude, you're an artist. Why don't you do another one of your drawings and send them to her? I'm sure that you can do that. I'm sure that you don't need my help for _that_."

"That's true, but she might be expecting me to do that," said Klaus. "I need to come up with something different. Something that she _won't_ be expecting."

Damon was about to ask him what his plan was when he saw something in Klaus' hand. "Let me see that." He grabbed it before the hybrid could react and saw that was a flyer advertising a special Valentine's Day dance in the town square. "Looks like you don't have to come up with anything, because someone else is coming up with a plan _for_ you."

Klaus looked at the flyer in the younger vampire's hand and smirk. "So they have. I think a dance in the town square is a good way to spend Valentine's Day with the lady vampires we love."

"You're right, it is," said Damon. "So, how do you think we should go about this? Send anonymous invitations to Elena and Caroline, as well as bouquets of roses that we've bought at the florist with cards that read, _'From Your Secret Admirer'_?"

Klaus nodded. "That could work." He smiled. "I can even send Caroline a dress."

"Let me guess, it's going to be red?"

"Why not?" said Klaus. "It is Valentine's Day after all."

Damon rolled his eyes. He just had to walk right into that one, didn't he? "Okay, I get the picture. Now, let's put our action if we're going to give Elena and Caroline the best Valentine's Day they have ever had."

Klaus nodded. "Right. There's no time to waste."

_Forbes House – Later..._

Caroline was sitting on her bed, reading _Fifty Shades of Grey_, and just when she was on a really juicy part, she heard the doorbell ring. Shit, why couldn't she read in peace? Deciding to leave her reading where it was for the moment, she went to the door and when she opened, there was no one there. She looked down and saw a box on her doorstep, with a bouquet of red roses on top of it. That's weird, who would leave a box and a bouquet of red roses on the doorstep like that? Not wanting to leave them out there, she picked up both the box and the flowers and brought them inside, where she put the roses in some water.

Shortly after she did that, Caroline turned her attention to the box that the roses were top of. She opened it to reveal a beautiful red dress, which looked identical to the one she had seen in the window of one of the stores in town. _Who could've sent me this?,_ she thought. _I was alone when I saw that dress in the window, so no one else could've know that I was admiring it._

Caroline then saw an envelope in the box directly on top of the dress with her name written in elegant cursive across the front. Her curiosity literally eating at her, she opened it to reveal a note, the contents of which were as follows:

"_**My Dear Caroline,**_

_**Words cannot express how I feel about you. I have adored you from afar and I think your beauty is beyond compare. I will be at the Valentine's Day dance in the square tonight. Look for me.**_

_**Your Secret Admirer."**_

Caroline read the note several times, not sure what to make of it. How could she have a secret admirer when she was dating Klaus? _Guess I'll find out when I go to the dance tonight, _she thought.

_Gilbert House..._

Elena was sitting in the living room, watching _Camille_, an old movie from 1937 starring Robert Taylor and Greta Garbo. It wasn't exactly a happy movie, considering how tragically it ended, but there wasn't anything better on TV. She was still watching it when the doorbell rang. Not sure who would be ringing the doorbell, Elena got up from where she was sitting and went to the door. She found no one there, but looked down to see a box and a bouquet of red roses on top of it. While she didn't know how they got there, Elena knew that she wouldn't find out if she left these items where they were. So, her mind made up, she picked up the items and brought them into the house, placing the roses in some water before opening the box, gasping when she saw that it was a red dress.

_That's really weird,_ she thought. _I don't remember ordering a dress. But, someone obviously thought that I was meant to have it._

No sooner did she complete that thought than she spotted an envelope on top of the dress, her name in cursive across the front. She picked it up and opened it to reveal the message inside:

"_**Elena,**_

_**You are twice as beautiful as the roses that accompanied this dress. I want very much to see you in person. I will be at the Valentine's Day dance in the town square. Look for me.**_

_**Your Secret Admirer."**_

As she read the note, Elena was completely floored. She had a secret admirer even though she was dating Damon? This was too much for the brunette vampire to think about, but she knew that she couldn't just ignore the message. Whoever sent her this must've really planned this through and it would be rude not to go. Just then, she heard her cell phone ring. She looked at it and saw that Caroline was calling her. Not about to leave her friend hanging, Elena pressed "SEND" and placed the phone by her ear.

"Hello?"

"_Elena, tell me that you got the same thing I just got right now."_

"Yeah, I did," she replied. "It would seem that you and I have secret admirers."

"_I know, right? This is just too weird,"_ said Caroline. _"We're currently dating Damon and Klaus, the best boyfriends on the planet, and today, we get flowers and a package from these guys who claim to be our secret admirers and that they will be at the Valentine's Day dance in the town square tonight."_

"Well, I think this is worth checking out, weird as it seems," said Elena. "Apparently, whoever these guys are, they really put a lot of effort into sending us these gifts."

"_I agree,"_ said Caroline. _"We have to find out who they are and why the sudden interest when we're clearly not single."_

Elena nodded. "Definitely. So, do you want me to pick you up, or vice versa?"

"_I'll pick you up,"_ said Caroline. _"You picked me up last year, so it's only fair that I do it this year."_

_Town Square – That Evening..._

Damon had a smirk on his face as he stood by the refreshment table. So far, everything had been going according to plan. The girls had no idea that it was really him and Klaus who sent them the dresses and flowers, which was going to make the big reveal worth the shocked looks on their faces.

"Have our dates arrived yet?"

Klaus' accented voice brought the blue-eyed Salvatore out of his reverie and, looking at the hybrid, he shook his head. "No, but knowing them, they'll be here soon. Besides, they needed plenty of time to get dressed and to do their makeup to make themselves presentable for us."

Klaus nodded and was about to answer him when he detected a familiar scent and looked over to see Caroline and Elena arriving for the dance. He directed Damon's attention toward them and both men smiled as they beheld their lovely girlfriends. They maintained their smiles as the girls got closer to them and it wasn't long until they were face to face with each other.

Elena cleared her throat. "Good evening, boys."

Damon nodded at her. "Good evening to you too, ladies." He eyed Elena up and down. "You look beautiful tonight. Of course, you look beautiful all the time, but you look _exceptionally _beautiful tonight."

"Thank you," said Elena. "Caroline and I got these dresses today from these guys who called themselves our secret admirers."

Caroline nodded. "Yeah, and the messages that were sent along with the dresses said that they would be at the dance and to look for them." She saw Klaus and Damon laugh and elbow each other playfully. "What? What's going on? What's so funny?"

Klaus cleared his throat. "You see, love, those dresses weren't from your secret admirers. They were from myself and Damon."

"And the flowers?"

"Also from us," said Klaus. "We apologize for the deceit. We only wanted to do something different this year."

Caroline wanted to yell at Klaus for tricking her like that, but decided it wasn't worth it. "Well, normally, I would be pissed and yell at you, but seeing how it's Valentine's Day, I'll give you an A for effort."

Klaus smiled at her. He then heard "As Time Goes By" being played and held out his hand. "May I have this dance, Caroline?"

Caroline took his hand, returning his smile. "Indeed you may."

Damon watched as Klaus and Caroline headed out to the dance floor and turned to Elena, taking her hand, kissing her knuckles, and smiling. "Care to dance, my lady? It would be rude not to."

Elena nodded. "I'd love to."

Damon led her out onto the dance floor, joining Klaus and Caroline, as well as every other couple that came out to the dance. This was definitely the best Valentine's Day that the two couples ever had and hoped that there would be many more to come.

**~ FIN**

_**Note: Happy Valentine's Day, lovelies, and I hope you enjoyed this one shot! :)**_


End file.
